<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princesa by VampireWalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284215">Princesa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker'>VampireWalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober BokuAka pt [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee Shops, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, OTPtober, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Thematic Day, Waiters &amp; Waitresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O dia temático da cafeteria estava chegando e ninguém sabia quem seria as pessoas selecionadas para fazer o cosplay da princesa da Disney.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober BokuAka pt [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princesa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284218">Princess</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker">VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OTPtober dia 30: coffeeshop AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Nosso próximo dia temático será daqui a uma semana e, como vocês sabem, um funcionário é sorteado para se vestir de acordo com o tema. — O gerente apontou para o quadro atrás de si, indicando o dia do mês e circulando-o. — Dessa vez, será o Konoha vestido de Aurora, e Shirofuku, o Phillip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem é Aurora? — Alguém no fundo perguntou, parecia confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A Bela Adormecida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um coral de “aah” foi escutado, a mensagem foi compreendida. O homem retornou a explicar como seria aquele dia, como fariam a fantasia, entre outros pontos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Konoha se ferrou. — Bokuto riu, sussurrando para Akaashi poder ouvi-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nunca se sabe quem será o próximo, Bokuto-san — alertou, apesar de estar rindo da desgraça do loiro escuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O platinado ficou quieto, sabia que era verdade e estava com receio de ser o próximo só por ter rido da falta de sorte, como chamada, do amigo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Akinori-senpai não vem hoje — comunicou Yukie, uma das poucas mulheres da cafeteria. — Mandou mensagem dizendo que ficou resfriado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu disse para ele não sair tão tarde da noite sem se cobrir — resmungou Washio, balançando a cabeça em negação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós temos um único problema — interrompeu Kaori —, quem vai ser nossa Aurora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O cômodo ficou em silêncio, era lógico que alguém teria que substituir Konoha, afinal, a temática era sempre inverter os papéis. Os homens presentes começaram a se entreolhar, como se desafiassem para escolher quem seria a princesa e discutiram, falando do tamanho da roupa, altura, só para se livrarem da responsabilidade. A verdade era que nenhum deles queria usar o vestido rosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vou. — Akaashi se pronunciou após ver a discussão que começou a tomar forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ótimo, problema resolvido. Venha conosco — falou Suzumeda, arrastando o moreno com ela, sendo acompanhada por Shirofuku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os outros ficaram em silêncio, rezaram pela alma daquele jovem cavalheiro que os honrou e se sacrificou no lugar deles. Esperaram pelo momento que ele voltaria, se tivesse sorte, com vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? A atração do dia é só depois, mas o café já vai abrir. Vamos, ao trabalho — lembrou o gerente, expulsando-os da sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não demorou para que o dia se passasse sem nenhum problema, Yukie apareceu mais tarde vestida como um príncipe, com direito aos seus cabelos longos castanhos avermelhados preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, encantando a todos que apareciam. Minutos depois, movimentos graciosos começaram a chamar a atenção, o tom de rosa claro misturava-se com as outras cores da cafeteria. Neste momento, perceberam que a princesa estava ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi estava com o típico vestido rosa que coube perfeitamente em si, fazendo-o suspeitar que isso era obra de Akinori desde o início, junto com uma peruca loira — apesar de ter insistido para colocarem a preta, não deixaram. Não achou estranho a vestimenta, até gostava de usá-la, só não esperava ver tantos olhares voltados para si e, principalmente, um brilho dourado fixado em sua pessoa, seguindo cada passo que dava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji não era burro e sabia que tinha uma grande queda por Bokuto, nunca pensou que fosse recíproco, mas agora parecia que poderia ser e isso o fazia pensar demais nas probabilidades futuras. Em alguns momentos, ele e Yukie encenavam alguma cena do filme da Disney, graças à diferença de altura, chegava a ser hilário o príncipe ser tão baixo. Era quando os atos aconteciam que sentia o olhar mais intenso, como se Koutarou desejasse estar ali no lugar da moça. Bem, não era como se ele não quisesse a presença dele, queria, porém ainda tinha muito caminho pela frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não percebeu quando pediu para descansar, usar seu precioso tempo de recesso, muito menos ao não notar alguém o acompanhar até a sala e fechar a porta, trancando-a.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Akaashi. — A voz rouca o fez arrepiar, logo virou-se para o acinzentado. Estava penteando a peruca para passar o tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pois não, Bokuto-san? — perguntou, agradeceu por sua voz não ter saído falhada ou que tivesse gaguejado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você ficou bonito assim… digo, você sempre foi bonito, mas hoje, eu– não sei explicar. — Enquanto tentava encontrar palavras para descrever a confusão que eram seus pensamentos, suas mãos iam em direção àqueles fios loiros, quase fazendo um carinho neles. — Eu… eu– eu gosto de você, Akaashi!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pronto, naquele momento sua reputação iria para o lixo, tinha certeza. Perdeu-se tanto no que falar que não teve tempo de reavaliar seus atos e, quando viu, estava prensando o rapaz contra a parede, uma das mãos apoiadas nela e a outra, no rosto que parecia tão delicado quanto porcelana. Estava ferrado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpa, Akaashi, eu não queria fazer isso, me perdoa e– — Estava se afastando quando sentiu um par de mãos em sua cabeça e o puxando para mais perto, colando seus lábios nos dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles nunca imaginariam que, um dia vestido de princesa, iria mudar o relacionamento deles de crush para possíveis namorados.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>